War of Water & Stars
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: It is the year 2574, race of aliens called the Khansett have arrived at Earth, seeking a new home after sapping their own planet dry of resources. Clever and secretive, what are they hiding? Pairings- USxUK, ChixRus, & more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. How come when I'm depressed I get all the ideas? I've started working on like 5 new fics in the past few hours. Anyways... On with it, then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

-**Prologue**-

_"Come on! We can't afford to lose this base! Go, go, go!" _

_"Sir, it's no good! We're outnumbered!" _

_"We have to keep strong! Reinforcements will be here soon!" _

_"They've broken through the first gate!" _

_"No! Damn it! Squad B, head to building G and help hold them off! Squad K, come with me! We're going to-AH!" _

_"Sir! SIR! SI-"_

_Only a year ago, things had been so different. The world hadn't realized what luxury ignorance was. Thirteen months prior, on March 20th of the year 2574, a race from another galaxy had arrived. They themselves had run their home planet dry, sapped it of all its resources. The race, calling themselves the Khansett, claimed to be searching for a new home. Some people were welcoming; but when it came down to it, people feared what they didn't, couldn't, or wouldn't understand. They lashed out. People soon discovered that the Khansett were far more dangerous than they even imagined; their very skin a deadly toxin. Whatever planet it was they were from, they had evolved in order to survive. The evolutions their climate had induced took the form of the deadliest of poisons; though scientists had yet to discover what it was or how to counter it, but the Khansett's skin was composed of several chemicals unknown to man. Several witnesses reported seeing people who came into physical contact with them decay rapidly; one person described it as "something akin to the look of burning paper"; another said it "looked like they were dissolving from the inside out." Security cameras caught it at a point as well; the point of contact darkened considerably after a few seconds, and from there the skin began deteriorating; from there, the muscles withered and the rest of the body systems collapsed, unable to adapt to such a quick change. It appeared whatever the chemical was, it had a direct effect on any tissue in the body; and unfortunately, that was a key part in the human body. Skin and muscle tissue was immediately broken down; the toxins went past that and finally came to the tissues keeping the organs and blood vessels in place. If the victim wasn't dead yet, the collapse of all their vital systems would surely do the job. Naturally, whether this was intentional on the Khansett's part or not, people became fearful and panic spread like wildfire. They lashed out; the Khansett, becoming both angry and fearful themselves, returned the blow. Now, a year later, the two sides are at war, both wanting only the chance to live._

-**Present**-

Alfred sat at his desk, going through several documents, photos, and reports. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and reading the files with tired blue eyes. He was a soldier. Even before the war, even before he had even joined the military, he had been a soldier. As a child, he had watched his family die in front of him. He had watched his best friend being taken away. He had seen so much. By age 7, he had decided he wouldn't ever let other people feel that pain if he could help it. He taught himself aikido and arnis. He taught himself how to make and use a bow and arrows. Throughout his childhood, he studied diligently, especially in biology and health. He joined any group, club, or activity that could teach him how to help others. He became a Boy Scout to learn first aid and study medical plants. The day he lost everything, he made a vow that he would become a hero, that he would save as many people as he could, in any and every situation he could think of. He hated this war more than anything; there was suffering and loss everywhere, and he couldn't seem to do a damn thing about it. All he could do was hide, and he hated it more than anything. He should be out there fighting, not stuck behind a desk! He groaned in frustration, glaring at the papers. "Damn you to hell..." he muttered at them. It wasn't even organized; the stacks came in, but there was no order. It was everything from police reports to job applications. He took another paper from the stack. It was another job application, though this one he found fairly interesting.

_Name: Arthur Kirkland _

_Sex: Male _

_Date of Birth: Unknown _

_Address: Unknown _

_Phone Number: ***-***-**** _

_Experience: Photographer, fencing instructor, salesman... _

The list went on, not much different than any other résumé. How strange it was, though. To not have an address was one thing; who was to say he had a home? Many people were living on the streets in fear these days. Not having a known date of birth, however; _that_ struck Alfred as strange. Alfred examined the picture of "Arthur". He wasn't bad looking, Alfred concluded. If anything, he was attractive. Golden blonde hair, and eyes that were so green, they looked so much like emeralds it almost seemed unnatural. His eyebrows were fairly thick, but it suited him, and his skin looked almost perfect; the only flaw he could see was a long jagged scar running down his cheek. Alfred frowned a bit; he seemed familiar, though Alfred dismissed the thought. He'd remember someone _that _good looking. He seemed familiar, yes, but too vaguely for Alfred to consider it. He probably just resembled someone Alfred knew... Alfred's eyes lingered on the photo before he, somewhat reluctantly, set it aside and got back to work.

Elsewhere, Wang Yao of the United Military was assembling a new battle plan. He and his troop had just returned from China. He had instructed them to rest up, but as the squad captain, he took it upon himself to begin preparations for their next mission immediately. He turned as a man walked in.

"Yes, Honda?"

The Japanese man bowed respectfully. "A package arrived for you, sir." he said, holding it out. Wang Yao winced at the formality; it was required at work, but he and the young man had grown up together, like brothers. He called the Japanese man "Kiku" and Kiku called him "Yao" the Chinese man disliked having to give up the casual atmosphere he worked hard to earn. Kiku had been timid and distrustful when Wang Yao had met him; after his father had raped him, he couldn't bear to let his guard down. Wang Yao had worked so hard to gain the boy's trust. He knew that Kiku needed a friend, and he knew he couldn't live with himself if he couldn't be that friend. Slowly but surely, Kiku had warmed up to him. 17 years since their meeting, they were so much like brothers that anybody passing by would think they actually were. Here at work, they had to be formal, and how Wang Yao hated it; he felt like they were back at square one. He forced a smile and walked to accept the package.

"Thank you... Dismissed." he forced out, loathing it. Kiku understood and gave a sad smile before bowing and walking back out. Wang Yao directed his attention to the package. It was a simple thing; a small cardboard box tied with a string. He opened it and began reading the letter inside.

_Mapped out the base at point 72; Intel notes inside.  
Found something of yours; thought I'd include it. When I get back, I need to talk to you; I'll return about a month after you get this. Stay alive until then, da? I won't die on you unless it's for you.  
Wait for me._

Wang Yao smiled sadly, his eyes scanning the page longingly. He knew the handwriting, and he missed the writer. He then scanned the contents of the box; apparently, the Khansett were using one of the overtaken U.M. bases as their own. Wang Yao noticed something in the bottom of the box, and his eyes sparkled in delight. It was his little panda keychain; one of the first gifts he had gotten from his childhood friend and lover. He sighed happily.

"Oh, Ivan..."

He suddenly found it very difficult to focus on the battle plan, and grumbled at himself for "acting ridiculously like a love-struck schoolgirl." He needed to focus. The battle was getting harder...

In the Khansett's headquarters, floating in Earth's orbit, the Queen was getting prepared. She laced the agghan up and studied it, checking it. She was to give a mrung shortly; her xaist needed it. If she remembered correctly, Earth's xaist called it a "pep rally"... She scoffed. What a ridiculous name for such an important event. Morale was always a key part in anything; she felt appalled that something so noble would have such an unsuitable title. Now prepared, she made her way to the jbour... or as the xaist of Earth would call it, the "Great Hall". She smiled weakly. At least humans could name _some_ things properly. She walked through the large doors, and the room fell silent. With a strong, compelling voice, she began.

"Khansett! My xaist. Your courage and strength are beyond commendable. Our ancestors grew the crops we thrived on; they built the qinjis we lived in. Our home is gone, and we are suffering. Those who came before us took care of us; we have a duty to do the same for those who come after. The battle is not yet won; we cannot afford to surrender. The scars run too deep; the humans will surely end us. My xaist! In these dark times, Vian is still among us! Our prayer has been answered; the hour of salvation may soon be upon us! We will take back what was lost, what is ours! We will find our home! We will survive, no matter the cost! My xaist! This I promise! We will not end! Salvation draws near!"

* * *

I have the whole thing planned out in my head... The general plot, at least. I had a dream about it a month or two ago. I imagined turning it into a book; maybe even publishing it and making some money off of it. In the end, I'm not skilled enough to write /that much, so I decided to make it into a fanfic instead. I made up a few Khansett terms here... Heres a few notes and translations.

Khansett: A race from a distant, unknown galaxy. I imagine them as somewhat humanoid, though they appear a bit metallic-think gel pen ink, like a smooth, liquid metallic-and by Earth standards are quite beautiful. They have many abilities they have not revealed yet-something along the lines of "a few more cards up their sleeves"? I know what they are, but since they are quite clever, they plan to keep them hidden until using those abilities is absolutely necessary. (Plus, I simply don't want to give it away right now.) Yes, I have this quite well planned in my head... I'm hoping for this to go for a few chapters, at least. Since "Seducing Akaito" was only able to run 7 chapters-the time between the beginning and end was roughly a week-I had to rush it, and ended up not at all satisfied, as the story was really going somewhere. I want this to become a good, respectable story. Anyways, yes. The Khansett are a hierarchy, though rather than the typical "firstborn becomes king" or whatever, as long as they are of royal blood, they qualify. The King and Queen watch the children of the royal family grow up, and whichever they deem best suited-best character, usually-they choose to be their successor. The system is a secret kept between only the innermost circle of the royal court, and those who know are not permitted to have children, as Khansett are easily influenced by power, the same way humans are. They make sure the system remains pure, so that none of them are trained by their parents or themselves to put on a mask and hide their intentions for the crown. The king and queen are chosen for their character, after all.

Agghan: A sort of gown, meant only for the royal family. The Queen secretly hates being treated as higher than the rest, but is required to wear it more than anyone.

Xaist: I was just thinking "people". Like, "my people", "my xaist".

Qinjis: Plural of "qinji", meaning "house" or "shelter".

Vian: More or less the "God" of the Khansett. Something akin to the phoenix in appearance; though rather than fire, it is made of the same energy Kajt stars (more on that later) are made of, and it is said each time a feather falls from it, a new star is born. I have yet to decide how this god came to exist in their culture; I'll think on that.

Kajt stars: A type of star unique to the (yet to be named) galaxy the Khansett come from. Human technology has improved greatly, but not enough to reach that galaxy; as such, it's still at most a rumor among scientists.

I really hope this is a good start-or a good idea, for that matter. Arthur _should_ appear next chapter, though depending on how I go about writing it, he may appear in chapter 3. He definitely will be there before chapter 4, though. Though if nobody likes it, I can't guarantee I'll continue at all... Also, any ideas on who the King and Queen shall be? I was thinking Elizabeta to be the queen, but in the end, I can't picture her as the Queen... Possibly a member of the royal guard, though? I've considered Belarus and Ukraine, but for what I have planned, neither of them really fit the role… Taiwan PERHAPS, but… I might end up having to create a character in order to fill the roles.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a few hours since I uploaded ch1 (as I begin writing)...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The plot, however, is my own.

* * *

Alfred woke up on his desk to the sound of his phone ringing; it was an antique, nearly 7 centuries old, but even if it was a bit inconvenient, Alfred liked it all the same. He sleepily picked up. "Hullo?"

"Alfred?"

Alfred sat up at the voice, smiling. "Mattie! I haven't heard from you in ever! How've ya been?" he asked, dropping formalities. He really hadn't heard from his foster brother in ages; he felt relieved that Matthew was okay.

"I've been doing fine, all things considered. I'm alive, aren't I?" he replied quietly.

Alfred chuckled. "You sound like you're doing good. You didn't even stutter!"

"H-Hmph. Your grammar is still horrid, though." Matthew grumbled. "It's "doing WELL!" Not "doing good!""

"Yeah, yeah! C'mon, don't go all like that on me. I'm talking to my bro, right? Not my 5th grade English tutor?"

"Perhaps it should've been every grade after that as well."

"Aww, come on, Mattie!"

Matthew sighed on the other end. "We lost her." he said sadly.

Alfred's eyes widened, and he tilted his head in mild confusion. "What?"

"We lost her. Mother is gone." Matthew said quietly.

Alfred went pale. "Wait, you don't mea-"

"She's dead."

"She can't be dead!"

"Well she is." Matthew replied through quiet sobs. "Father left a while ago to get supplies; I'm watching over the children."

"...Still running that foster home, huh..."

"Yes. How could we not? These poor kids need somewhere to go..."

Alfred was quiet, thinking back on his childhood. He was in that same position; after losing everything, he had nobody to turn to, nowhere to go. Then Matthew and his family came and took him in, raised him and cared for him as if he was their own. Alfred felt his eyes water, knowing the kind woman who took him in all those years ago was now gone. "Another person I couldn't protect... God damn it..." he muttered under his breath, feeling painfully hollow yet again.

"I... just thought I'd let you know. We're headed to the Center in Maine; we'll be passing through your area in about a month or two. I'll talk to you more then, okay?"

"Yeah. Later."

"It wasn't your fault."

Alfred had already hung up and gone to wash his face when Matthew added this, feeling very cold and empty. How he hated the feeling. He couldn't do a thing from behind that damn desk. He had let another person die. He spat profanities at himself, furious, only stopping to calm himself barely a second before his fist would have made contact with the mirror. He stood there sobbing for a few minutes. "Why the hell does it keep happening? I can't do a damn thing! Why? _Why_ can't I be allowed to fight? Why are my orders to stay behind? Damn it!"

"Because you're reckless."

Alfred span around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Kiku...! ...the hell, dude, you startled me!"

The Japanese man looked at him sadly and walked over. "You're too reckless. You would go out into the field without a plan, and sacrifice your life for someone who may or may not survive. Your nobility will be the end of you." he said softly, rubbing the blonde man on the back. Alfred broke down, the stress finally taking him.

"Dammit! I hate it! I can't save anyone like this! People die, and die, and I can't save a single one! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" he screamed, sobbing, and collapsing onto the tile floor. Kiku kneeled down to comfort him, gently rubbing his back. Once he had calmed down enough, Alfred looked at his Japanese friend. "Thanks, Kiku. Heh... Bawling like a baby like that; I probably don't look heroic and awesome right now, do I?" he joked through tears. He had cried enough; there was no time to mourn.

Kiku looked at him with a sad smile. "You cannot be the hero all the time."

Alfred pouted. "I sure as hell can!"

Kiku gave a little chuckle. "Come. The Sergeant wants to speak with you."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Oh, shit, really? Why?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Where?"

"In his office, I presume."

Alfred winced. He and Sergeant Oxenstierna... While their relationship wasn't a bad one, it was tense enough for Alfred to feel uneasy. Alfred walked into the Sergeant's office, feeling the Swede's gaze immediately. "Sit." he said simply, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Alfred nodded and did as he was told.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Alfred asked.

Berwald nodded. "Y'r 'n the squad." he said.

Alfred's eyes bulged. "Wh... What?"

"Th' next miss'n. Y'r goin'." Berwald clarified. "Y' do anythin' reckless 'nd y'r off, though."

Alfred jumped up. "Thank you, sir!" he exclaimed. "So when do we head off?"

"J'ne."

Alfred's heart sank. Two months? He was about to speak up when Berwald's spouse walked in. "Please excuse the intrusion." Timo said.

Berwald nodded. "Go'n." he said.

Timo nodded. "Yes, right. We just received a transmission from Squad H..." he said, trailing off as he noticed Alfred. "Oh, and Jones! May I have a word with you later?" he asked. Alfred nodded, not having anything to say. Timo looked back at Berwald. "That's it." Berwald nodded. He looked at Timo, and then back to Alfred.

"D'smissed." he said, and Alfred quietly left the room. Timo walked over to Berwald.

"'s a good kid." Berwald commented.

Timo smiled and nodded. "Yeah." he agreed, before turning to the Swede. "You sure about sending him out there?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Berwald nodded. "R'nning out 'f opt'ns." he replied with a frown, gazing at the door.

Timo sighed. "How do you think this'll end?"

Berwald's frown deepened. "D'n't know. But," he said, taking Timo's hand, his eyes filling with fierce determination, "'ll pr'tect y' with m' life." he finished, gently kissing his beloved Finnish lover's hand. "'ll be y'r prince. Pr'mise." he added sincerely.

Timo blushed and frowned. "No. Because that would make me the princess. I'm the prince, and you're my shining knight. Got it?" he asked, half serious. Berwald smiled gently and gave his husband a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Okay. I c'n do th't." he said. "Love y', T'mo."

Timo blushed and hugged his gentle giant. "Love you, too." he answered quietly.

At U.M. Headquarters, Wang Yao was in a state of pure shock. " My god... Yong Soo...? Is that you?" he choked out. Lying before him in the infirmary bed was Im, Yong Soo; Yao's childhood friend. He had disappeared one day, and everyone had given up hope... But now here he was, dying on a hospital bed, and only conscious enough to see Yao and give that goofy smile he had always been known for.

"Hey, Yao... Wow, you grew up to be even prettier..." he commented weakly.

"Yong Soo... What happened to you?" Yao managed to force out.

"Hrm? It all started around the time I was 4..."

"The injuries!"

"Huh? Oh, right, that... Got caught in crossfire in a skirmish... Nothing special." Yong Soo answered with a smile.

Yao was in tears. "You're dying, you fool!"

"Eh? No, I'm not..."

"Half of your arm has been cut off!"

"So? That just means it'll take longer to grow back."

At this point, Yao wasn't sure whether to slap him for being an idiot or sob with bittersweet relief. In the end, he burst into laughter, tears flowing down his face. "Still such an idiot..." he said. Yong Soo smiled.

"There it is! The pretty Hello Kitty smile! Mission complete!" he exclaimed before gasping and coughing up some blood. "Erk... Gakh..."

Yao took control of the situation quickly. "Okay, Yong Soo, listen up. Focus on breathing." he began. Yong Soo nodded, becoming a bit scared. Yao pressed the button hanging by the bed, not daring to turn away from his friend again. The doctors ran in.

"What happened?" one of them asked as a few others began stabilizing Yong Soo.

"We were talking, sort of, and he just started coughing up blood..."

"Damn! We're going to have to get him back to surgery; that shot tore through more than we thought!" he yelled to the others, who then began rushing Yong Soo to the ER. Yao could only watch in horror. He staggered a bit, feeling weak, before collapsing completely. He shakily took out the keychain from Ivan and held it close, eyes wide with fear.

"Please, please, let him be okay... Ivan, where are you...?"

Elsewhere, on the outskirts of what was once New York, Arthur Kirkland ran through the streets in panic. He had lost it. The charm he had had since long before he could even remember was gone. He had no memories of his life before age ten; that charm was all he had, and he was damned if he couldn't find it. He had no idea _why_ he thought it was so important to him; all he knew was that he was too attached to it to even _dare_ consider going on without it. The problem was this; he had no idea where in the vast, unused city he had dropped it. It could take a few days; and that was without complications. He had heard that the former city was being used as a base for rebels; these suspicions were confirmed when he was almost shot. The bullet flew merely inches away from his leg, and Arthur had bolted. He finally stopped after about an hour of running, and collapsed in an alley. He leaned against the cold cement wall, trying desperately to catch his breath. He put a hand to his throat, gasping for air, trying to ignore the painful feeling of blood pounding through him, each beat shaking his entire body. "Bloody hell..." he muttered, panting. "Where is it? I have to find it..." he groaned.

"Find what?"

Arthur turned to see a tall, blonde man with a heavy French accent standing at the alley's entrance. He scoffed. "None of your concern."

The man frowned. "I was only wanting to help. Tell me, what is your name, mon cher?" he asked.

Arthur frowned. "Arthur Kirkland. What of it?"

The French man laughed. "Arthur, is it? It suits you somehow. Come, let us find what it was you lost." he said, offering a hand.

Arthur glared at him. "How do I know you aren't going to shoot me or something?"

"If I wanted to, I would have done so already, non?"

"People can be crafty little wankers these days."

The French man sighed and pulled out a wallet. "I'm a humble father." he said, holding out a picture. Arthur examined it and scowled.

"Fine. Name?" he asked, grumpily taking the man's hand.

The man chuckled. "Francis Bonnefoy." he replied. He frowned. "We should get going, though." he said, looking around uneasily.

Arthur frowned. "I won't. I _can't_. That charm is all I have."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Charm?" he inquired.

Arthur nodded. "Yeah. It's a pendant with a little amber stone covered with a really detailed design made of tin." he explained.

Francis put a hand in his pocket. "Could you possibly mean... this?" he asked, fishing out a little trinket and holding it out.

Arthur grinned. "Bloody hell, that's the one!" he exclaimed, grabbing the pendant. "Thanks!"

Francis smiled. "No trouble at all; I am glad it was found. My wife and son are waiting for me now... Au revoir!" he sang, pinching Arthur's ass before walking off. Arthur sputtered in shock. Any good impressions made were now lost, and Arthur went red with anger.

"TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL BLOODY MURDER YOU, FROG!" he yelled after the retreating French man. He grumbled a bit more before taking a map out of his miniscule backpack. "Okay... Just a few miles East!" he told himself. "If I can just get to that interview in time..."

Alfred was almost asleep in the lounge when Timo came to get him. It took a while, but the Finn finally managed to wake the stubborn American. "Mr. Jones! _Mr. Jones_!"

Alfred opened his eyes sleepily and turned to face Timo. "Mm?"

Timo rolled his eyes. "Get up." he commanded. Alfred mumbled incoherently before concluding he'd have to take drastic measures; he took it upon himself to pour the cup of water he had prepared onto himself. Timo sighed impatiently, having known the American long enough to grow used to his antics. Alfred jumped up.

"Haha! That woke me up." he exclaimed, reaching for a towel he had also prepared. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Timo groaned. "Yes. To the point, I'm having you deal with the job interviews tomorrow. We need more staff and seeing as something _highly_ important just came up, I can't do it."

Alfred frowned. "You want me to do something as boring as that?"

Timo glared. "I have priorities, Alfred, and something of higher importance has come up. I can't afford to neglect my duties, and even if I wasn't a higher rank, Berwald also gave the order, so just shut up and do it." he said curtly.

Alfred cringed. "Okay, okay... Meeting room A?"

"That's the one."

"Okay, fine..." he grumbled. Timo nodded and walked off.

In the Khansett headquarters, the Queen sighed. She looked at the jaigg on the floor of her chamber, gazing through it to see the planet below. "Earth..." she whispered softly to herself. "Our saving grace is down there... Our prayer was answered, yet it remains beyond reach..." she mumbled, observing the world below with longing golden eyes. "It feels wrong. This whole battle... We only wish for the key to the end of our suffering... Is it wrong to wish for happiness?" she wondered aloud. "I wish it would end, but the wounds are too deep... If we do not fight, we will die. We cannot go any longer without a home, we cannot go on without that light to guide us." she muttered, curling up into a ball in her seat. "We cannot afford to simply leave..."

"Kist Xhanyul!" a voice came from outside the chamber doors.

"Enter." she commanded, regaining her "royal" posture. The door opened, and she smiled. "It is you, Lein. Come in." she said warmly. Lein was her cousin; the equivalent of a duke, at about 18 years of age in Earthen years. Lein walked in and saluted. The Queen smiled gently, relaxing. "We are alone; such formalities have no place here, my mnaqi. What was it you needed?" she asked.

"I have some rather... intriguing news, regarding that matter..." he said, silver eyes fixed on the jaigg. The Queen's eyes flashed.

"I see." she said, eyes narrowing. "Continue."

* * *

I like how this is going. I apologize for any OOCness… *just got chewed out pretty harshly for being OOC on an RP* Also Im having to go by what little I know as far as the military system goes… Im actually starting to feel a bit weak about this… Im making sure to word things carefully, at least?

Jaigg: Like a window in the floor (like in sum boats and aquariums)  
Kist Xhanyul: Along the lines of "Great Queen"  
Mnaqi: "Brother"

Ok Im gunna need reviews. Im feeling kinda depressed lately; I rlly RLLY need to know you guys are out there.


End file.
